Summaries of media content can enable users to make decisions about whether to examine particular media content in greater detail. Browsing summaries of media content can also support incidental learning, enabling users to view the most interesting portions of the media content without viewing the media content in its entirety. A media summary may be created by an expert who selects portions of the media content based on his or her expert opinion. For example, a movie trailer expert may select segments of a movie to create a movie trailer. A video-on-demand service may enable users to view movie trailers associated with movies available on-demand to enable the users to determine whether or not to purchase a movie for viewing.